


Nightmare

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Jacob is a sleepy little sheep, Nancy is prone to nightmares, Sammy learns what happened in the past 30 years, Sleep, big brother Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Sammy is visiting his family, and learns about why Nancy is so hesitant to forgive Susie for her actions before she disappeared.





	Nightmare

....

It wasn’t a nightmare that woke Sammy from his slumber, but his sister’s scream. Sammy jolted out of bed and hurried to her room, muscle memory taking directly to his sister, who was sitting up, light on, and trembling. Without a second thought, Sammy came in and sat on her bed, pulling her in close, like how he used to do when she had nightmares when she was a little girl, rubbing her head. Nancy whimpered softly, holding her brother close, before chuckling.

“B-Been a while, since you did this for me…” She admitted and Sammy smiled softly.

“Y-Yeah…” Sammy paused as he recollected his thoughts. “It was...a man eating goose wasn’t it?” Nancy laughed and gently shoved her brother.

“I was seven, remember? And those stupid ass birds at the farm wouldn’t leave me alone.” Sammy laughed, considering what he had to deal with for the past 30 years, a man-eating goose was child’s play. Nancy sighed softly before looking at her brother. “You alright?”

“I should be asking you that.” Nancy sighed and looked at the ground. “Nancy...what was the nightmare about?” She didn’t answer for a long time, which worried the older Lawrence before she sighed.

“It was about the incident with Campbell. Before she disappeared.” Nancy twiddled her thumbs, as she looked at the ground. “She was real mad when she lost that Alice Angel role…” Sammy nodded glumly, absently touching his cheek where the woman had smacked him for ‘taking Pendle’s side’. “She blamed you and she wouldn’t leave us alone about it, as if we were the reason you didn’t take her side….Father wouldn’t let Jacob be by himself and always had Joshua escort me places because he was worried that Susie would try something if we were alone…” Sammy took a slow breath, trying to figure out why Susie would resort to  _ that _ level to try and gain her job back. “And it worked...at least for a little bit…” Nancy rubbed her eyes. “It was about month after you disappeared...I got a new tattoo done...and I was looking at what Dave had done, when she entered…” Nancy clutched her nightshirt tightly in her fists. Sammy held her close.

“Nancy….”

“She saw the tattoo and started screaming, claiming that I was just like you, being a traitor and trying to steal Alice from her and no one would take it away from her, a-a-and she started hitting and scratching me, trying to r-rip the tattoo off…” Sammy felt his heart sink into his stomach as Nancy laughed bitterly. “I-I tried to calm her down, but she just kept calling me a traitor, and she broke Chris’s nose and gave Dave a black eye as they pulled her back…Even little Jacob tried to pull her away, yelling that she needed to leave me alone...I-It’s kinda funny, looking back on it…” Sammy looked at his sister. “I thought the world of her, cause she was like a big sister to me, but she just saw me as somebody who could stroke her ego.” Sammy opened his mouth to try and retort, but the words couldn’t form the words as Nancy shook her head. “But anyways...Cordelia was a saint when she came in to pick up Joshua for their date...she helped calm Jacob down within seconds of coming in and seeing him in hysterics…She held him and starting singing that song you liked...Willow Weep something…” 

“Willow Weep for Me.” Sammy said softly, closing his eyes, remembering faintly the tune he used to sing to calm himself down during ‘rough’ days at the studio.

“Yeah...that one...though I doubt that would’ve helped calm Father down...he was furious when Joshua and Cordelia got us home and Momma had to restrain him from grabbing a bat and having a ‘talk’ with Campbell…” Sammy snorted.

“Wouldn’t be exactly proper for a preacher to be in jail for assault.” Nancy laughed.

“Yeah...but he was not happy with Campbell…He wanted to press charges, but she disappeared ‘fore he could…” Nancy trailed off before sighing. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t put this all on you…”

“No…” Sammy said slowly, trying to figure out his confusion and conflicting feelings. “I needed to know about this, Nancy, you’re still affected by this obviously, and Sus-we, we have a long way to go from this…” There was some silence between the siblings before there was a shuffling and the youngest Lawrence came in, rubbing at his eyes.

“...mmm Nancy? You ok..? I heard screaming...is it the goat this time?” He mumbled, still half asleep. Nancy smiled softly.

“Nah, Jacob, I’m ok now…Come on,” Jacob nodded slowly before stumbling to the bed. “There’s enough room here.” Sammy looked at Nancy in mild confusion. “You think I’m going to be able to sleep again? Nu-uh, I’m having a Lawrence sandwich.” Sammy couldn’t help but chuckle; when Nancy’s nightmares had been pretty bad, their father would sleep with her, and when Sammy had gotten up too, had him sleep in there too, their mother calling it a ‘little Lawrence sandwich’. Sammy’s eyes welled up a bit, even if things had changed for everyone, there were still some things that never changed in the slightest. He smiled as the three Lawrences rearranged themselves so they could be sleep slightly more comfortably. “Good night everybody.”

“Night…” Jacob mumbled softly. 

“Good night you two…”


End file.
